


Green Glitter

by VanillaSongbird



Series: Glime [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, F/M, Glimmer slowly becomes horny for Prime, Knotting, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Knotting, Prime doesn't just have sex - he fucks HARD, Prime has a knot, Prime has some sentimentality, Prime is immediately horny for Glimmer, Prime may be a dick but he won't abuse Glimmer, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Two dicks? yes indeed, antis can fuck off, maybe double penetration, my spin on season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSongbird/pseuds/VanillaSongbird
Summary: Queen Glimmer wants nothing to do with Horde Prime. Horde Prime is getting unreasonably horny just by thinking of Queen Glimmer.Glimmer keeps thinking of Prime.Glimmer tries to ignore himPrime doesn't take that very well.
Relationships: Glimmer/Horde Prime (She-Ra)
Series: Glime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761955
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Green Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Horde Prime are getting married, and Glimmer hates it.  
> Prime, on the other hand, is getting a little excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter! I'll let you all know when there's any smut.

The queen of Brightmoon had such a promising future. What was she doing instead of what she had planned her life to be?

She was getting married to Horde Prime.

"Glimmer, you really shouldn't do this. Who knows what he'll do to you." Entrapta whispered as she helped Glimmer get dressed in her outfit - a white dress with a mint green floral pattern. The queen couldn't deny it, the dress was stunning. It was a shame she had to wear it for _him_ , though.

Had she not been wearing the dress for marrying a man who was capable of crushing her and her entire kingdom, she would have loved the dress. Given the situation, she merely snorted in disgust. She had been instructed to let her hair grow out by her father, so she did. Her hair was longer than it had been for a long time - down to just above her rear. She wasn't used to long hair, but she was meant to look professional. After all, she was marrying the emperor of the known galaxy. Hordak was the one that did her hair, easily weaving the strands together into a long, tidy braid. Entrapta helped, decorating the braid with beautiful green and purple flowers.

Glimmer couldn't lie, she looked amazing. Carefully slipping her feet into the black heels that belonged to her mother, and allowing Entrapta to apply makeup that had belonged to Shadow Weaver, Glimmer slipped the fingerless, laced silk gloves on and walked with Entrapta and Hordak out of her bedroom, and to where the wedding would be happening.

Where everyone would see her hand her life over to a vile man. Forever.

Prime was far from disgusted -- he had fantasized about the queen for quite some time, and could hardly wait for them to wed, and for him to have her in his bed. He was far too excited for this. He made sure that his hair - if he could call it that - was done up, and that he was tidy and dressed professionally. After all, he was marrying the queen of Brightmoon. His excitement only grew by the minute as he straightened the collar of his suit, adjusting the flower pin over where his heart was on the jacket of his suit.

With that, he took one last look at himself, smirked triumphantly, turned on his heel, and headed out to where the wedding would take place, growing more excited with each passing second. Thank god he wasn't getting excited _down there_. At least, he hoped he wasn't. If he was, he would deal with it later, with his new queen.

Glimmer stared up at the doors in front of her, her hands trembling slightly. She wasn't ready for this. She didn't know anything about marriage other than the basics. She didn't even know what would happen after the wedding ceremony. She winced at the thought. She had a feeling that the second she and her 'husband' were tucked away in their room, his hands would be all over her. She sighed, steadying herself before nodding to one of the guards, and the door opened.

There was no lying, the queen looked gorgeous. A soft blush dusted prime's cheeks as he watched her walk calmly towards the altar, standing in front of him, taking a moment for her to lift her gaze to meet his.

Glimmer could tell by his expression and body language - Prime indeed could not wait to have his hands on her. Glimmer didn't pay any attention to her aunt's speech, only speaking to muster the words 'I Do' when it was her time to speak. She glanced down at Prime's extended hand, averting her gaze before taking it, gasping slightly as the man placed a hand on her hip, dipping her slightly before kissing her. It was **not** what she was expected.

She had expected him to be rough - to make her gasp for air when he pulled back. Instead, he was gentle, his cold lips pressed gently against her much warmer lips, Glimmer couldn't help but enjoy it as she practically melted into the kiss. It wasn't a long kiss - long enough to give Prime a moment to explore around her mouth. To his shock, and to Glimmer's as well, the queen didn't complain. Instead, she parted her lips more, allowing him access. When he drew away, Glimmer felt cold. Unexpectedly, she wanted him to kiss her again, but she could wait. Her cheeks were flushed bright red with blush, hearts seeming to dance in her lavender irises as she looked up at Prime.

He gazed back down at her with a loving smile, gently slipping the green ring onto her finger. Glimmer had almost forgotten it was a forced marriage. 

She wasn't sure what to think of him anymore. He seemed more gentle than before, but it could be a facade. Either way, she allowed him to guide her into the now chattering crowd, and towards the much more quiet area of the room.

Seated in a cushioned chair, Glimmer watched as Prime walked off momentarily, returning minutes later with two drinks. She raised a brow suspiciously.

"It isn't alcoholic, I promise." Prime handed her a glass, sitting down in the chair across from her and giving her another smile. Cautiously, Glimmer raised the glass to her lips and took a sip. It was fizzy, but tasted oddly like mangoes and blueberries. She stared down into the glass, trying to think of what it could be.

"Mangoberry juice. From my home planet." Prime said, answering her unspoken question. Glimmer nodded slightly. "I see." She nodded slightly. 

"Do you like it?"

Glimmer looked up, the corners of her lips curving into a slight smile. "Yes. It tastes good." She replied, taking another sip. Prime smiled more, reaching forwards and gently caressing his new wife's cheek. He watched as her cheeks became warm, color rushing into them. Adorable.

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur, Glimmer didn't pay too much attention. All she knew, was she was exhausted, and wanted to sleep.

Prime walked with Glimmer to her - now their room, watching with amusement as she immediately kicked the heels off and frantically undid her braid, getting flower petals everywhere. She turned away from Prime as she began undoing her dress, eager to get it off and get into her pyjamas - she was exhausted, and needed a good nights rest. Kicking her dress to the side, she stretched, about to head to her closet to collect her sleepwear.

Until she felt two cold hands gently grab her shoulders and steer her towards her bed.


End file.
